love triangle?
by Valenntine2000
Summary: a mobiunshipping story in ancient egypt where yami is a slave, atemu is prince of egypt and yugi is prince of japan. this may or may not become a vamp or warewolf story. rating may change as well. hope you like plus, cookie the characters ;)
1. how you meet someone

Me:hello viewers. this is my story it should be about 10 or less chapters. if it is more whoo! if not than it was expected. um, yami. you wanna add?

Yami: nope

Ryou: i will ^.^ um... val does not own yugioh kazuki takahashi does, but owns the plot.

Me: This will be a little cliche`.

* * *

A long time ago when the pyramids where still young a young brave pharaoh lived. This is his love sick tale.

Atemu was his name. He was an only child. His father was currently pharaoh and atemu was currently... bored. He was bored out of his ancient egyptian mind. Thus he was sitting in the royal garden on the rim of the fountain. Well, it was more like an elevated pond. Just then thpugh a gruff looking gaurd came over and bowed to the prince. He then delivered his messege. The gaurd said, "Prince atemu one of our slaves escaped. please be on the look out." "m-right," was the responce. although he was paying attention atemu found this just another boring occurence. This was normal about every once a month. The gaurd then left.

A man that was almost an exact replica of atemu except had pale skin, then ran crashing into atemu! Both where knocked into the fountain. The man then turned to Atemu with a fearful face and started apoligizing profusely. Atemu sighed and said, "It's o.k" The man then said, "thank you!" "what's your name?" atemu asked calmly and out of curiosity. "yami, the slave sire." was yami's responce. "are you the slave that is trying to escape?" atemu asked. "yes, sorry sire." yami said, looking slightly ashamed. Atemu thought to himself, 'wow. he is gorgeose, but I can't let him get hurt.'Atemu said, "It's fine. I just don't want you hurt. Why would you run away though?" Yami replied to Atemu by saying, "I always got punished by master seth for the smallest of mistakes. I did not want to got trough it any more."Atemu started thinking of ways to help Yami. As atemu looked away though in thought, Yami blushed after sneaking glances at atemu.

Atemu then said with a proud gleam in his eyes, "well, I'll say I found you and as punishment become my slave. If that doesn't work I'll buy you. My word is my bond. (btw not my fraze and I edited the meaning a little) That is more binding than a promise, contract, and marrige combined. Yami knew this and agreed. Yami was put into fake cuffs -which was actually ropes- and walked to his father's throne room. As you entered you saw a grand room with a throne and a long grand red rug. In the room there was also many windows in the far end opposite of the throne. There his father sat with his high council/priests there. Atemu walked over to his father and said, "Father, I found the runaway slave. As punishment may he become mine? or will he remain seth's?" "hmmm." Aknumkunon, his father thought. He decided he would be atemu's, but tell why the slave had ran. He knew the slave was Seth's personal slave and they are usually treated kindly. Plus this was his nefews slave.

He said, "Why was your new slave wanting to run? oh, course you may have him" Yami, then got bold and walked forward slightly saying, "Your sire, master Seth was cruelly and unjustly punishing me for almost nothing. I made one tiny mistake of forgetting to add an extra pillow. that is simple, and anyone could have forgotten it with his amount of orders." Yami then had flashes of his past mistakes, plus beatings fly before his eyes and he then sobbed into his ruff and ruined hands. Eveyone was taken aback. All, but atemu who came up and embraced him letting him cry into his chest. The priests disliked the position, but aknumkunon was happy. He liked the idea his son was happy and had someone. HE did not care his son was gay but like that his future son-in-law had to endure that cruelty. He believed the slave because there where rumors that his nephews slave was treated badly. Now the rumors were proven true. "I will tell Seth personally myself to insure the transaction works out. If Seth ever gives you any trouble come to me! Understand", Akunkumon said, looking atemu dead in the eye. "yes sire!thank you!" yami responded, his voice a little croaky, but otherwise still good.

Atemu walked down the hallways with Yami and stopped in front of his room. He then turned to Yami and said, "please call me atemu when alone. titles get tedious." Yami then smiled and hugged atemu tightly. Atemu hugged him back with just as much love, and they stayed like that for a minute or two. Once they let go they entered the room and saw the elaborate design. there was a huge bed with crimson silk covers, golden trimmings, tapestry, a bedstand, and a huge balcony. Atemu walked to his bed and sat down. Yami then walked in slightly and looked around. Atemu noticed him standing and frowned. He then told Yami, "come and sit." Atemu then pat the bed smiling. Yami then smiled and sat down next to him. Atemu then wondered aloud, "why are you so stiff around me? am I that intimidating even after I saved you?" Yami heard and thought Atemu whas saying it to him. He then said, "No! that's not it!I'm just so used to beatings I guess it is habit." Atemu then looked shockedly at yami and remembered him talking aloud. He then smiled and said, "ah... well yami your room will be this one but if you want you can use the room in the corner next to the bedside table." "o.k are my duties the same, "yami asked. "Yes, but... never mind." atemu said. "no I wanna hear, " Yami said. "fine well... I kinda... I-I l-like you."atemu said, looking down. "Thanks I am glad I am appreciated by-" Yami was cut off by atemu. " No. I mean... I like like you." "oh... Uh, I l-love you too... atemu" Atemu the smiled brightly and said, "Good".

XXX 3 moths later XXX

XX in japan XX

The setting was a room with tapestries and yada yada. same old royalty stuff. A man, looking like he was ruler and another seemingly related to the man was in the room. The man then said, "Son i want you to marry the pharaoh's heir Atemu." What!" the relative of the man said. "oh, no! i will not marry some stranger! I will not even if it was an arranged marrige!" the boy shouted. "Yes, you will you ungrateful little slut!" the man shouted. The then punched the boy in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. The boy then said, "father" softly. His father left the room and sneered at his son. (FYI yugi thinks he is marring a girl and knows he is gay.)

XX with Atemu XX

Atemu was walking down the hall, coming from todays meeting. Atemu was heading to the royal garden at the moment. That is usually where Yami waits for him. Since this morning Atemu's father had told him that he would have to marry the prince of japan which neither him or Yami where happy about. To atemu it seemed this was forced upon his father to do, but he brushed it off.

XX 2 months later XX

The boy was walking to his morning meeting when he entered the throne room. HE then took his seat. Once he did his father said, "Yugi, you will meet your beloved in 3 days. That's when we'll start our journey." Yugi, the boy, sighed. After he did he said, "Yes father." the problem yugi had then was his father heard his offspring's sigh. His father then got up and pinned yugi down to the floor. He then mercilessly kicked his crotch, then jaw then kept on hitting anywhere he could. After like 3 minutes he left and yugi could finally doubled over in pain. Yugi cried a little and tried to move to get up. He felt pain when he moved and stayed still. One of the maids then said, "oh dear, looks like prince yugi angered his father again. better get him up" the maid the carried yugi to his room and tucked him in. For the rest of the time before the trip he stayed secluded. When the trip's time had arrived yugi came dressed and headed off for the boat. Most of the bruises healed, but some where still visible.

On the way to Egypt yugi caught a cold, but had said nothing to his father about it. He was afraid he would be beaten for it. Once landed sadly yugi had an extreme coughing fit. Once he left the boat yugi entered the carriage and let it take them to the palace. They then exited the carriage and walked to the throne room. They where then greeted and yugi found out it was a male he was to be marrying. It was... a handsome one at that. Yugi then had another coughing fit. Everyone was surprised, especially atemu. Atemu thought yugi was cute but he liked Yami too. 'Yami would find out later' atemu thought. Atemu quickly ran to him, easing his fit. yugi thanked him and atemu sighed. Atemu was keeping a watchful eye after that. Atemu noticed yugi did what he liked normally, but when his father came along he would grow nervous.

Atemu snuck into their room and found a good hiding spot. Then yugi came in the room being dragged by the hair by his father. Once the door was shut he beat yugi by hitting him and punching him left and right. Atemu stared helpesly watching wishing he could help yugi. yugi was then left after he was barely breathing. His father left soon and atemu ran to help yugi. he held him close and took yugi too isis. She had patched him up ans isis asked, "what happened?" Atemu growled, " his abusive father." Isis gasped and looked to yugi. Yugi was still out cold and had no idea what was happening. Yami was walking down the hall when he saw Isis run to the healing chambers, seeing 2 people with atemu's hair and rushed to the table seeing someone new. He saw Atemu next to him and asked him, "who's he? Why's he here?"

Atemu smiled and said, "this is prince yugi, yami." Yami said, "Prince!? your marrying him!?" "yes," atemu replied. Yami said, "He looks a lot like me. Why or how could someone do that?" "I do not know, but... Yami, what would you say if I liked you and another equally?" atemu asked. Yami said, "oh, well I do not mind. as long as I think the person is kind." 'really?" atemu asked. "yes, so please tell me who." yami said. Atemu replied, "yugi." Yami said, "oh, well I can see why you like him so much. I do like him too. I would love to be willing to share, oh, and intakes on his personality?" Yami was starting to get all into this and atemu sweat dropped. Atemu said, "He is so kind and has a great personality. Plus we can share him now if he agrees!^.^ atemu said, also very into it and happy. They then heard a moan and looked down to see 2 amythest eyes flutter open. "where? where am I?" yugi questioned. "yugi calm down. your in egypt, at the palace healers," Yami said. "what happened?" yugi asked. "you-you where being punished by your father physically. I saw you and brought you here, " said atemu. Yami responded, "Are you alright?" "I-I think I am" yugi's response came. Both Yami and atemu then sighed in relief. Yami said, "I would like to know how he ended up like this." Yami... yugi was berated and beaten by his own father, like Seth would you." "that is.. sad." yami said looking down. He then continued, "I still see why you like him... mph mphmmm." Yami was muffled by atemu but the damage had been done already. "yugi..." atemu started. Yugi said, "I- I thought no one could. I- I l-like you t-too!" yugi then started coughing and both Yami and atemu came up and tried to hold him/calm him to help, but it did not work very well.

After a whole minute of coughing yugi stopped and fell back on the bed breathing heavily. Yami said, "look yugi I... I kinda like you and... I heard, of your kindness." yami left it hanging kinda and yugi responded, "Me, too." Yugi whispered softly before falling asleep.

* * *

Me:yep not falling in love, in. Didn't think i would go that fast did you? ;)

Yami:back to the story!

Atemu:yep. *glances at yami*

Me: your both hopeless.

Yami and atemu:hey!

Me: hope you like this. comment if you do. plus if you want you can cookie the characters. this will be shown at the top, but this will be a just cause! thanks if you notice this. plus, i am gonna leave you here. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. The gaining of new love

Me:I was bored and felt like updating something. ^.^

Yami:you were bored?

Yugi:val owns the plot, but Kazuki Takahashi owns everybody else.

* * *

After yugi fell asleep from his coughing fit, Yami then kissed yugi's cheek and Atemu's next. Atemu then ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yami held his hand gently caressing it till yugi would wake but that had stopped 20 minutes in. Yugi had started to whimper and toss about. That had both Yami and Atemu's attention and both shook him to try to wake him up. Yugi continued to whimper though. Yami picked Yugi up sloppily and rocked him back and forth. Yugi stopped whimpering and cuddled closer to Yami's warm toned chest. Atemu said, "why don't we take Yugi back to my room." Yami smiled slightly and said, "good idea." Yami lifted Yugi off the bed and walked into Atemu's room. Basic jist of his room is best you've ever seen or fancy. Yami set yugi down on the bed and tucked him in. Atemi said, "I have to go for a bit. be back soon" Yami smiled and nodded to Atemu. Yami was holding yugi's hand firmly caressing it again.

Atemu left the room and sighed. He then walked trough the palace to the throne room which was not too far went pass the guards and pushed the heavy, golden like doors open. He strode in and stopped in front of his father and He quickly bowed. The pharaoh Aknumkunnon, Atemu's father, beat the young prince to it and said, "what happened? I heard from Isis something about Yugi being beaten." Atemu's responded sadly, " That is true father. Yugi's own kin, his father, beat him down like some slave." Aknunkunnon gasped, disgraced to hear this. The pharaoh stood up from his golden throne and said in a thunderous, deep voice, "Yugi's father will go at once. Yugi and the rest of his family may stay, but Emperor Kotoko must go." "Thank the gods!" was Atemu's immediate response. Atemu then said, "umm... Thank you father. I will take my leave now." Atemu gave one last bow and quickly left.

He ran back to his room, but then calmed down. He took deep breaths to calm his breathing. Once his air intake was normal he knocked on the door and opened it. He stepped froward, closed the door, and quickly strode over to Yami and Yugi. Yugi groaned at the disturbance of silence and flinched. Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He had just looked up to see 2 pairs of crimson and crimson with a little amethyst mixed in. He sat up and the covers fell down to his waist. Yugi finally had enough and said, "why are you two staring at me?" Both Yami and Atemu looked at him like he grew 2 heads. In synch the 2 said, "because we love you!" o.k maybe they shouted, but still it got the message across. "I thought admitting to loving you was a dream!" Yugi shouted too. Atemu said, "it wasn't my little habibi." Yami smirked at this and said, "Yes my little hikari this is real." Yugi said, "um... I... well... Would y-you please k-k-k-kiss me?" Yugi said shyly. Atemi smirked and said in a husky voice, "yes." Atemu then moved over to yugi and crashed his lips onto his. Yugi wrapped his arms around atemu and Atemu wrapped his around Yugi's waist. Both liked it until Atemu licked yugi's lips causing him to gasp. Atemu took the chance and shot his tongue into Yugi's mouth. A tongue battle occurred, but Atemu easily won. After like 2 minutes of mapping yugi's sweet mouth Atemu and Yugi pulled away gasping for air. Both came back from their high and hugged each other. Yami was then noticed because of his own needy moan. Yami said soon afterwards, " you know that stunt was very arousing. But before anybody gets more get some rest. Both. Of. You." Yugi then yawned and layed back down. Atemu then said, "looks like we'll be taking a nap together habibi." Yugi just slowly nodded showing just how tired he was. Atemu chuckled and pulled the covers over a little to get under them and went to sleep. Yugi was already asleep by the time Atemi started talking. After this Yami watched the scene of Atemu holding Yugi to his chest and nuzzling his hair. Yami smiled before following after Atemu. Yami kissed both's foreheads and before he fell asleep though.

Yami woke up to find Atemu gone. Yami quickly sat up and looked around frantically. Yugi was jostled so much that he woke up, and very groggily at that. Atemu then casually walked in and was soon swept up in a big hug by Yami. Once Yami pulled away he could see the room and saw Yami worried and Yugi awake. He then grew worried himself and hugged Yami again saying, "What's wrong? what happened?" Yami then started to cry a little and said, "oh atemu! I was worried! I didn't see you any where! and... and... and... Atemu!" Yugi just layed back down during all of this and pulled the sheets up before falling back asleep. Yami noticed Yugi and said, "sorry Yugi." Yugi just mhmmmed in his sleep and Yami sighed. Atemi said, "You shouldn't have woken up Yugi. He needs bed rest. Isis's orders. "I know. I didn't try to. I just got up and he woke up." yami said in a very sad/sorry voice. "alright just try not to again." Atemu said. Yugi said in a hoarse voice, "keep quiet! I'm trying to sleep." Both walked over to Yugi and kissed his cheek and pulled the covers back so they could get under them. They then pulled them up and went to sleep again. Yugi in the center snuggled up close to both males.

After the night passed and Ra came out to make his journey again, All the main characters woke up. Atemu opened his eyes and looked around. It was bright in the room and all his jewelry glistening in the sun light. Atemu looked over to see both his lovers still asleep. Yami was softly snoring with his arm draped across Yugi's middle. Yugi groaned in annoyance at Yami's shifting to hug Atemu. After Atemu watched the amusing show Seth came bursting in! Atemu was so shocked that his doors had been pushed back so hard to show his own cousin that he scooted back a little. He then realised what Seth was here for and pulled Yami to his firm chest closely and growled at Seth. Seth then charged over to Atemu and said, "I found a way to beat you Atemu! Now give me Yami back."Atemu called out "Father!" at this. Yugi was woken up in the process and saw Seth. He tried to hide under the covers, but his hair was showing badly. Poor Seth, when he noticed Yugi he was already hiding under the sheets cowering. Seth respectfully said, "I am sorry prince Yugi, but I need to collect my slave, Yami." At that yugi jumped from under the covers, stuck one arm towards Seth and said, "No! Don't take Yami away! Please don't take Yami away!" Seth looked shocked from hearing this, but kept cool about it. He looked at the position the three where in now, which happened to be hugging each other as if their life depended on it and he stopped. He knew to stop now. He now knew that they loved each other. I mean he was not _THAT_ heartless. Seth then grumbled and left them alone. Yugi then grabbed Yami and hugged the living day lights out of him! He was crying his little heart out and Yami hugging back just as much crying as well. Atemu then joined the hug. After a while Yugi was growing tired and Atemu rubbing soothing circles on both his and Yami's backs where not helping. Eventually Both Yugi and Yami fell asleep embracing each other and Atemu held his precious treasures close. Yami and Yugi where his habibi's. Nothing was going to separate them if he had any say in it! he looked at yugi though and smiled sadly. Poor thing would be tired and all sorts of things.

After a few days Yugi, Yami and Atemu were very close and the more Yugi was recovered. Atemu was currently in classes with Mahad, his teacher on Egyptian economics. Yami and Yugi where in the public garden at the moment, instead. A woman was walking by when she stopped near Yami and Yugi. This woman was spotted by both Yami and Yugi since she was directly in front of the 2, who were on a bench like structure. She was a slave, but it looked more like she was in Atemu's harem. Yech. The woman was tanned with brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall compared to Yami, but not quite the average hight either and she was in a rather short slutty dress. She walked over to Yugi and slapped him hard against his cheek. It was so hard you could hear a smack sound, see a bruise already there, and see Yugi on the ground, head turned to the side. His eyes where also wide and teary from her hit.

Yugi was quickly pulled over to Yami who was on the ground next to him. Yugi just sat there up against Yami's sexy, firm chest, to shocked to think. The woman sneered at Yami and was about to strike him when a deep sexy baritone voice shouted enraged, "Don't you even dare to hit Yami!" The woman did not stop though she slapped Yami on the head! The owner to the voice went straight to her and grabbed her hand before she could do more damage. The woman turned to the person holding the voice and said, "Atemu!?" Both Yugi and Yami were staring at their lover with awe. Atemu had just saved them! Once Atemu got a good look at the womans face Atemu surprised said, "Anzu!?" He let go of her and rushed to hug Yami and Yugi. Atemu first assessed the damage on Yami and found he was just slapped that once and would just have a little bruising. He then carefully pulled Yugi out of Yami's arms and had pulled Yugi's chin to him to look at Yugi's damage. Yugi had a big bruise on his cheek, eyes where wide with tears, and hair a little messy. Atemu could only hug and try to comfort his lover from Anzu. He gave Yugi back to Yami and turned to glare at Anzu. He fiercely said, "Anzu I know that ever since I was 14 you where only trying to into my bed -and don't deny this fact!- , but to hit my lovers to do this! Need I remind you, that you are only some dumb harem slave!" Atemu was pissed beyond words now and he was about to hit Anzu even for this, but if he did he would have to gain proof for a reason to. '**Damn!**, ' Atemu thought. he absolutely hated the fact that Anzu had him slightly trapped. oh, well. He let out a big sigh and walked over to Yugi. Yugi was now crying and clutching at Yami's chest. Yami had just held him knowing the action was now recognized and the full effect of what happened is all this was.

Atemu, Yugi and Yami were now in Atemu's chambers and waiting for Isis to come. Yami had gotten Isis to come and look at their bruises. Isis had arrived, but 5 minutes later and used her healing magic to look at the damage. Yugi has an eye closed as Isis put's her glowing hands up to Yugi's cheek. After a second he drops her hands and says, "Yugi has a popped blood vessel, but will be fine. I fixed the vain already, but try to put some cold wter on the bruise. It should numb the pain." She them did the same to Yami's head and said, "Yami you just have a bruise. You should be fine, just don't touch the bruise." Isis then turned and left the three. Atemu hugged Yugi and Yami while both tried to get out of the suffocating hug. Atemu released them and they relaxed. After that Atemu had dinner brought up for them and started getting the bath ready. (Bath's where made by heating water and the putting it into the tub like structure. yes it has a hole so the water will drain, but it has a plus to hold water too.) So after dinner All three got into the tub, which was kinda big, and cleaned each other, but when Atemu started to clean Yugi's private area, Yugi said, "do you have to clean there?" he had a major blush and Atemu smirked. "yes," was his response to Yugi. Atemu cleaned for a while, but then Atemu asked, "Yugi can we please have you?" Yugi, then blushed, but siad, "You are my loves, of course you can."

** *Warning lime and lemon scene skip to next line if you dislike ***

After his confirmation, Atemu had grabbed Yugi's member and began to suck on it. With each Powerful suck Yugi would moan and whither beneath Atemu. Atemu had started to stick his tongue in Yugi's tight hole and licked around in it. Yugi, began to try to buck into his mouth, but Atemu held him down and said, "uh, uh." Atemu even thrust a bit with it, but he was looking for something important. Atemu then angled his tongue a little to the right more and thrust in. Yugi let out a scream when Atemu did this, Bingo he had hit the sweet spot. Atemu let go of Yugi and then Yami said, "you know. I am going for it now. Your little stunt has made it happen. hope you don't mind me going first Atemu!" Yami then swan over to Yugi had Kissed Yugi hard. While Yami distracted Yugi by having a Tongue battle Yami stuck his wet fingers onto Yugi's little hole and started to stretch it. At this Yugi cried out from the kiss. Yami went back to kissing though and took out his fingers after Yugi started moaning. Yami then went to kiss Yugi's neck. As Yami kissed and nipped along Ygui's neck he was also going further down. Once yami got to yugi's member he had spread Yugi's legs and kissed Yugi's inner thighs. Yami then slowly slid into Yugi's hole with his member, but Yugi wanted to stop. Yugi was in pain, but tried to remain calm. Yami moaned at the feel of how tight and hot Yugi was, but waited for Yugi to adjust to his like 7 in. cock inside him. After what felt like hours the pain ebbed away and Yugi gave a roll of the hips. Both moaned this and Yami started to thrust into Yugi slowly. Yugi gasped out, "Faster! Harder!" Yami gave into his aibou and started to thrust in and out mercilously into Yugi. Yami had now been trying to hit Yugi's sweet spot, but couldn't find it. Yami angled a little diffrently and hit! Yugi was now leaking precum and screaming out every time Yami hit it dead on. After his 10th dead hit on Yugi's sweet spot Yugi shouted, "Yami... I'm going to... cum!" more like gasped out between screams, but message recieved. Not long After Yugi released all over them with a sceam of, "Yami!" After a little more thrusts Yami came too, with a shout of, "Yugi!". After both pulled away from each other slightly both looked at each other with nothing, but love and adoration. Yami whispered once he regianed his breath, "I love you. go, take a nap now, you deserve it." Yugi smiled up at him and then leaned back in Yami's arm, touching the water, fell asleep.

***End of lemon and lime. safe now readers* **

Atemu then hugged Yami and huskily whispered, "You know i agree with you. Theses stunts are arousing." Yami then said, "not now after a nap. Yugi and I need one both, and I have to take him to bed." Atemu sighed, but said all the same, "Fine. i have a meeting soon anyways. I have to be there with father this time." ATemu then got out, dried up, and drained the large tub. Yami carrieing Yugi got out dried them both, got both dresses, and took a nap each. Best nap ever! they both were thinking that. Yugi thought just before falling into a peaceful sleep, 'my first time. it was... amazing.'

* * *

Me: so just to let you know habibi means lover basically and hikari means light. I am roughly translating this. Hope you liked cause it was difficult.

Yami:it was not, but i know why you hate to type like this.

Me:you know i hate to have to take typing class!

Atemu: I know you do, but please do not fret everything will work out. *hugs*

Me:kk, please do review and read! ^.^ or R &amp; R.


	3. New knowledge

Me: so from now on i am winging the chapters. hope you like!

Yugi: nice to see you happy and not cranky like yesterday.

Me: i know i know. i couldn't really help it.

Yami: we know red moon time (took the idea for certain name from someone else.)

Atemu:well here it is and your night lights fixed.

Me: Yay! no more dark! (pretty ironic how i like the people who are infested with darkness, but i am scared of being in it.) plus lost my cheat sheet so i will need to find it. sorry for my really late update! T.T

* * *

Atemu woke to the sun rising as usual. He got up, but was moving a certain someone. Yami was hugging on tightly and atemu could not move any further. He then tried to pry Yami's arms off, but he was being stubborn apparently. Atemu sighed and said, "Yami please let go so i can go to the meeting." Yami then sat up and said, "no. it's your 18th birthday soon and i want you to be able to enjoy it." Atemu smiled slightly, but then frowned. "Yami i gotta get up. so does Yugi." Yugi then groaned and tried to wiggle away to sleep again when Atemu kissed Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu shot his tongue in mapping what he claimed to be his. Yugi moaned at the feeling and then tried to thrust his tongue into Atemus mouth. Atemu then let him have his fun and broke apart for air. He then panted out, "we have to dressed now Yami." yugi then sadly nodded his head towards Yami and got up.

After both Atemu and Yugi got dressed they left and headed towards the thrown room. Once there Both sat where they where supposed to and the council all arrived, Atemu raised his hand and said boldly, "Father... There has been a complication with the plan." The pharaoh look to his son with a bit of a fake scowl and with a curious undertone. Aknumkunnon asked, "What may that be, son?" Atemu gulped slightly and said as brave as he could, "I seem to have fallen in love with 2 people. And I could never possibly choose between them." Aknumkunnon stared slightly shocked and the council burst into cries of protest! Aknumkunnon looked to his son with slightly narrowed eyes. "And who pray tell are these 2 beings who caught your attention?," Akunumkunnon stated. Atemu gulped, and stated, "It seems to be that I have fallen for Yami, the slave, and Yugi Mutou of japan father..." Aknumkunnun calmed, and raised a brow. Atemu took in a deep breath silently.

The pharaoh looked to his son, and asked with a curious expression, " Why is it you feel this way Atemu... You can't possibly feel for both beings..." Aknumkunnon was cut of by Atemu's shout of, "Of course I do! Yugi is the sweetest, and cutest being I've ever seen, and Yami is the sexiest and a really amazing being, too! I feel for both Father and NEVER forget that!" Atemu quickly put a hand to his mouth for screaming, and got down on his knees whispering an apology.

Aknumkunnon smiled widely. He had a mellow voice as she said,"Son I'm happy for you. You have my blessings." Atemu smiled wildly, and Kissed Yugi in front of all of the court. Yugi melted into the kiss happily, and almost everyone awed. Yami went to them, and hugged them. Atemu put his arms around them both, and kissed Yami's head. Atemu looked to his father and said, "So, the plans are ready to be altered slightly?" Aknumkunnon stated, "If Yami or Yugi is willing to bear our heir There will be no problems. I expect one on the way by your birthday." Atemu furrowed his brows, but looked to his lovers.

Yugi gulped, and whispered, "Isn't it too early in the relationship?" Yami sighed, and said, "I know how you feel... Besides can any of us even bear children?" Atemu said, "Yugi can, because of where he comes from... I don't know about you Yami..." Yami shrugged and Yugi said, "I don't want to go through with this too early... it could be a big mistake..."

Atemu turned to his father and said, "Father. Yugi is not ready, nor is our relationship. We need longer. We promise an heir, but please extend the time." Aknumkunnon didn't look happy. He looked to the counsil and said, "Do you find my son's proposal acceptable?" Most of the counsil disliked the position they were put in. Mahadd took the chance to say, "My Pharoah, I believe we find your son's proposal to be a little unright. It is his duty to provide an heir, but it's also true their relationship is too new. To give a little more time yes, but I think it wouldn't be good for them. it's too early to tell-" Aknadin cut him off. "My nefew is bound to his duty before his loves, fool! He needs to grow up!"

Aknumkunnon watched them bicker for a while before stating, "My Son, Your proposal has been denied. You must give an heir, and that is it." Atemu lowered his head, and was about to give him an angry protest, when Yami held his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't, Atemu. We'll be fine." Atemu sighed, "I want this to be our choice, Love." Yami smiled, "That would be nice... but if the price to loving you is only that, I'll be glad to give you an heir." Yugi hugged Atemu and said, "I'm worried... but I agree with Yami. Please allow us to stay?" Atemu held yugi and said, "Always." Yugi held him tighter, and Atemu rubbed his back. Aknumkunnon said, "You all are allowed to leave for the rest of the meeting. Discuss what you need."

Atemu nodded and held Yami's hand. He held yugi to his side and guided them to his room. He sat them on the bed with a sigh, and said, "That went semi well." Yugi held onto Atemu and said, "I'm not ready Atemu..." Yami held Yugi and said, "Aibou... You know that we'll always love you. We'll make sure evrything goes okay." Yugi nodded. He then furrowed his brows and said, "Wait... Aibou?... where have you heard that?" Yami said, "I remember my mother calling my father that... when I was very little." Atemu furrowed his brows. "What's up?" Yugi said, "I think... Yami may be from Japan... or some place that speaks Japanese..." Atemu's face became one of shock and said, "Yami... doesn't know much of his past... but if he came from your home land... what does that mean?" Yugi shrugged. "I don't know..." Atemu looked to yugi. "What does that word mean yugi?" Yugi smiled some to Atemu. "It means partner. In this context, and is commonly used for your life partner." Atemu smiled to Yugi. "I see..."

Yami looked to them both and said, "If I am from Japan... Does this mean I have a family?" Yugi looked to Yami with somber eyes. "I don't know... it's possible... but, please don't get your hopes up..." Yami nodded. Atemu could only looked to them sadly, before pulling them into an embrace. Yami held onto Atemu and Yugi burried his face near both of them. Atemu rubbed their backs, and said, "This is happening so fast..." Yami looked to them. "I know... it feels like everything is going by in blurs..." Yugi nodded in his position. Both semi chuckled to his reaction. Atemu looked out the window to see Ra in the middle of the sky. "Hey... we should get something to eat... it's mid day." Yami smiled. "Good idea." With that Atemu got up, and went to the kitchens, leaving his lovers in the room.

* * *

Me: Okay! Sorry it's been so long! My ra! I've been so busy! I'm dating! I have a boyfriend who is all I could ask for. I'm so happy! Yet life at home has been hard. School adding onto that... so, my apoligies! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

Yami:Well... here's the info... and intriguing parts... a bit beginner like, but eh... I still like the story.

Yugi:Well, I loved it! Please do review!

Atemu: Tell us what you think! Thx and ttyl!


End file.
